legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Arzonia/Synopsis
=''Mainstream Version= History Early life Birth Maria was an illegitimate child, and her mother, a poor Spanish woman known as Felicia Arzonia (nee Rodriguez), lived in poverty after abandoned by her lover. Thirteen years ago, due to poverty and sickness, Maria's mother died a month after giving birth to Maria. Fortunately, Maria's mother rested in peace since Vento, who happened to meet Maria's mother, had took care of the woman as her midwife, and raised Maria according to her mother's will. Due to seeing Maria as her new family ever since she lost her little brother, Vento was very protective towards Maria, and she would protect her child from all sort of threat and tease from other people due to her parentage. Maria lived under care and love of Vento and grew up happily with a pure heart, never intending to hate anyone or know to hate anyone, ignoring other people's tease. Until one day, Maria's brothers found their half-sister and abducted her, turning her into an unwilling Mafusa Gang member and ended her happy childhood. Pain and Comforts Without Vento's protection, Maria began to feel suffering. Her brothers used her as their personal servant despite claiming they were family, and other bullies seized the chance and teased Maria again, using her as some sort of laughingstock. Fortunately, Vento eventually found Maria and often visited her in festivals when she was freed, sending food and drinks to Maria and celebrated holidays with her. Vento's care preventing Maria from turning frail and twisted, making Maria growing quickly in both physically and mentally in good health. However, Vento never able to mend the trauma in Maria's mind, but she did managed to discover Sascha Vykos' influence in Maria. She helped Maria to seal it off before it could corrupt her, just like Guinevere Arzonia, Maria's half-sister and her father's firstborn. From the age of nine, Maria started to understand what it taste like to be in Hell on Earth. She suffered from all sort of tease and abuse, mostly from her brothers. Maria also held a horrid feelings of disgust towards Aki Honda and was frightened by Aki's psychopathy. Maria often dressed tightly and avoid showing even her bare arms or bare hands in order to hide bruises on her body. In a way, it was Vento's care that prevented Maria from turning into a sadist like other Mafusa Gang members, making her believing at least God is merciful. Therefore, Maria saw Vento as her only family alive, calling her "Mother" and "Godmother". Unwilling Murder on Robinsons Terrifying Nightmare After Aki's Death After Aki Honda and Tomoo's death, Maria and her brothers hid themselves in Madrid, the capital of Spain. Her brothers wanted revenge against the Anti-KnightWalker Factions so they did their family business of arson and bombing again and again, just wanting to humiliate organizations like Peace Foundation. The brothers drink alcohol and beat their sister, turning her into a servant who worked for them without salaries. Vento despise the Arzonia brothers and what they did to their half-sister, but she had nothing to do, so every year, whenever a holiday (whether it is Western or not) came - Spring Festival, St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving or Christmas - Vento always came to Madrid and visited Maria secretly. Vento also lit a candle with her every year in Mother's Day, to honor Maria's mother. The Corbin Files ---- Arzonia Brothers A month after the battle between Katarina and Aki Honda was over, Maria stayed with her brothers together and still suffered from domestic abuse and regret of killing people unwillingly. One day, dressing up like a maid, she was visited by her old friend, Mikan Tsumiki, alongside an unexpected guest, Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa, both of them followed plans of Michael Langdon (who was dressed up as the Unknown Figure with the Grand Grimoire) and Sonia Nevermind (who was coerced for the sake of Kyoko Kirigiri) to stir darkness in Europe. Confusued at Misogi since she never met the man before, Mikan went on introducing Misogi as Eckidina's pet parrot. She went on to say she was here asking for the help of Arzonia Brothers, following the order of Sonia Nevermind. Maria then led them to her brothers. Misogi scanned around and found armory in Arzonia Brothers' home, feeling impressed. At first, Arzonia Brothers were rather displeased to see Misogi. They were baffled and enraged by the KnightWalker Family's retreat during the invasion in Tokyo, leaving Mafusa Gang to be nigh-eliminated by the army from the Chronos Empire. However, Misogi and Mikan settled them down and offered them jobs. The brothers were pleased by the pay from their mysterious client. Jacob set out to buy napalm and armory for their next mission, when Robert and Cain discovered Maria was about to turn around and leave. Displeased, Cain and Robert schooled and beat Maria, asking her to give drinks to their guests. Maria did the offer and left in dismay. Mikan and Misogi watched the scene and were deeply disgusted. After leaving, Maria met Vento once more and celebrated Thanksgiving with her only family alive - as no doubt those monsters in human skin are her real family at all. Later, Robert and Cain heard about the news from the Merc Market, where Jacob was caught in gunfire by Kyouko Kirigiri, before the bullets fused the explosives hidden inside his own suit. It exploded and blown Jacob into pieces. They got worried with their future mission as Jacob was a skinny helper of them, but then, speak of words, they had an awful idea. They decide to "promote" Maria into a helper and do their evil bidding. Maria, however, rejected the idea. She not only claimed that her brothers' worship of Aki Honda was disgusting, but also said Eckidina was even worse, and she was done with her "family" business made of arson. When Robert and Cain continued to persuade her, Maria went on to revolt that the brothers aren't her family. The two brothers were displeased, not only insulting Maria's mother, but also insulting Vento. They then threaten Maria to choose between helping them ("family") and becoming a street-walker. Feeling sad and humiliated, Maria swallowed her sorrow and had to agree once more. Their next target was a warehouse owned by Peace Foundation and had stored a dangerous ancient Byzantine Parang that would release bloodlust from its wielder. Maria climbed into the warehouse, stole the knife and burned the place to the ground with a bomb. However, during her escape from the vent, her leg was burnt. Maria was injured after the action, but she somehow felt that her brother truly valued her by seeing them complimenting her. Then, she followed her brothers to next targets as she remained in solace at their rejoice. Deep down, however, she was very hesitated. Accidental Murder Suffering & Escape Crusade Killing Her Brothers Ambush and Seemly Death ---- London Battle Fate Worse than Death Angel of Flame Folkestone Ascend into Paradise Firenza Junior ---- Return Becoming a Holy Spirit Aiding Carl Robinson Meeting Magilou Meeting Esther Grand Grimoire Byzantine Parang ---- Forgotten Sins Carl's Disappearance Firenza Blood Discovery Yuri Barnes Maria's Sins ---- London Battle Arrival in London Carl's Revenge Illusion and Reality Losing Herself Guinevere Arzonia Helene's Rescue Project of Dome Firenza Blood Frenzy Star of Bethlehem "I'm the real villain." Malice of Moloch Fiamma of the Right Tearful Atonement ---- Operation Grand Grimoire Redeemer Esther's Death Coronation Laments Melancholia's Strike Plaisir's Refusal Underwater Base Melancholia's Last Stand FOLIE Matt's Rescue Post-Rebellion Carl's Wish Departure with Magilou Mourning Eugen & Meeting Kyouko After the destruction of FOLIE the the departure with Magilou, Maria buried all of the lost allies and went straight to Tenguu City alongside Matt. She went towards the tomb of Eugen Katsuragi and apologized to her on behalf of Mafusa Gang, given to the fact that she was once a member of Mafusa Gang as well (despite being coerced). However, after mourning Eugen, Maria realized that Kyouko Kirigiri, one of the Ultimate Detectives, was there as well. Feeling glad to see each other, Maria and Kyouko had shared a small talk. Maria revealed that she sensed the relationship between Kyouko and Sonia Nevermind, asking if Kyouko loved Sonia. Kyouko answered yes, and Maria expressed her wish for Kyouko to go and get Sonia as soon as possible. After that, Maria revealed her plan to restore the Catholic Church, finding out the truth behind Mafusa Gang, saving Carl Robinson, and the last but not least - cut Eckidina KnightWalker with her sword. Kyouko felt better and asked Maria to cut Eckidina more on her behalf, and Maria agreed while accepting her to be in a part of her family. Before Kyouko left, Maria asked Kyouko to say hello to Katarina for her. After Kyouko left, Maria went to Matt as the rain began to stop. Maria reminded Matt about the base of the KnightWalker Family in Paris, according to an information provided by Magilou. Maria then set out when the rain had stopped, followed by Matt behind her. All the while, Maria said that the night was the darkest before dawn, and she promised to Matt that the dawn was coming. They immediately set out for Paris, where they would confront the members from the vile Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, which was founded after the resurrection of the vicious B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130. Eckidina Arc Era of Science Arrival in Paris Joining Ratatoskr After confronting the minions of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences in Paris, Maria and Matt went on their escaping. Maria protected Matt from the bullet attack from MPS troops. Since she was immune to normal bullets, Maria did not hurt herself when she was hit by those bullets. Maria and Matt then went on running, as their attack in Paris began to fail, but some situations suddenly occurred when Cain Nightroad (pretending to be Aleister Crowley) arrived in the MPS while disguising as his brother, Abel. CM ordered his troops to return back to MPS headquarters, giving Maria and Matt a chance to escape. Running out of strength defending themselves, Maria and Matt were almost caught when they were trapped in Paris as the city was surrounded in barriers. Fortunately, they were soon found by the agents of Ratatoskr who rescued then in time, and they also met Kotori Itsuka and others on the ship of Fraxinus. Feeling honored to meet Ratatoskr members face to face, Maria politely asked Kotori about the troops of MPS, and Kotori answered her with the information about their leader, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130. Furious about CM's cruelty, Maria clenched her teeth and asked for the cooperation, in order to protect the world. She offered Kotori the help of the entire La Nueva Familia de Arzonia and Catholic Rebels all together. Kotori agreed, and Maria & Matt both became members of the Rogues. With pleasure and anticipation, Maria took a look on the ship and wondered if Katarina Couteau had been arrived on Franxinus as well, while the crew of Ratatoskr sent Maria back to her base in Spain safely. Maria went down the ship and returned back to her base in Madrid, where she had take charge as its new Queen. Even becoming the ''de facto Queen of Spanish Kingdom under the Catholic Rebel's control, Maria held no coronations and did not wear a crown on her head. What was more, she did not act like a queen and did not demand people to address her as a queen. It was the people of Spain who asked Maria to lead them in their fight against the Fallen Roman Catholic Church, wanting someone to lead their way. Motivated by her desire to protect innocent people in order to fulfill Esther's final wish, Maria arrived into the royal palace of Madrid, where she would live inside it with her family as its new owner. She visited the grave of Esther, vowing she will make every victims like Esther to rest in peace so that she will one day accomplish her own mission as a Spirit of Paradise. Later, when Maria received the news that Sonia Nevermind was killed by Hazama, she was sad and furious. Feeling horribly sorry for the loss on Kyouko Kirigiri, and furious about the incrimination of The Fallen's Essence to push all of those responsibilities upon SU, Maria cried in anger and agony before throwing the newspaper on the table. She vowed one day she will have the real monsters to pay for their crime. After a long time of resting to recover, the Catholic Rebels continued their mission. Maria was later indirectly referred by Kyouko when Katarina visited her in the hospital, as "an old friend". Katarina was curious about the identity of this "old friend", and Kyouko decided to keep it as a secret and said Katarina will one day find out for sure. ''Hands of the Apocalypse Days after the death of Sonia, Maria led the Catholic Rebels to take over some small towns to Italy in order to form a surrounding to Rome, but the plan suddenly stalled when the second Hand of Apocalypse satellite was activated by Akrak Couteau, the person who was also responsible for the destruction of Fiore Kingdom years ago. The Hand of Apocalypse satellite was activated and soon struck on the Earth causing disaster every where on the planet. In the small towns of Naples, Italy, tornadoes started to formed and cause chaos everywhere on the planet. Maria and Matt watched from a tower and were both reacted in shock. Matt could not speak words for the misery, and he asked Maria whether they were witnessing Apocalypse. Maria denied Apocalypse and believed God will not unleash such a misery upon humanity. She deduced that it was not a natural disaster but something started by a living being. As the two were talking, Maria sensed some ominous black smoke coming from the ground, and it started to cover the floor. Maria asked Matt if he saw the floor was turning black, but Matt said he did not. Maria then felt some bad feelings that apparently only she can sense it. Maria looked around and saw everything around her started to turn pitch black, like mountains, grounds and cities. She had sensed the existence of The Blackness itself. Maria closed her eyes and used her spiritual energy to track down the origin of this blackness, her Third Eye sent her to the core of the Earth and arrived on the other side of the planet. Her vision then passed by many countries that were affected by the natural disasters; she saw cities completely destroyed, children crying over the dead bodies of their parents, forests burning, urban areas falling apart, small towns under water... When she finally arrived at the place where the blackness was coming from, she could only saw a giant tower on the middle of the jungle of Amazonas; the Morte Base. Maria saw that tower on the middle of the jungle and soon her vision faded, forcing her to step backwards to hold the impact of her vision pushing her behind. Thanks to Matt, Maria did not fall from the tower. She then made a plan to go to the base with some of her comrades, before she and Matt leaped towards the city to help people. Battle of Morte After strolling the debarcle and saving people, the Catholic Rebels decided to dig further into Amazon Forest and seek out the truth behind such catastrophe. Maria, Yuri and Matt led the magicians of Catholic Rebels and arrived beside the river. When Maria felt dismayed by Matt's loud and abrasive announcement, she was then horrified to discover corpses everywhere, much like the others. Agitated by such atrocity, Maria immediately located the Morte Base, where the ominous energy that gave her negative effects originated from. Upon arriving at Morte, the Catholic Rebels separated into three different squads and joined the army of Ratatoskr, The Rogues, Cultus Pythonissam and their other allies in fighting against MPS troops, and Matt managed to destroy the Hands of Apocalypse satellites by chance. Their fight was discovered by Millian Gravik, who immediately reported the Catholic Magicians' presence in Morte to Kotori. Meanwhile, Maria was still searching for survivors. After finding Katarina Couteau, Lucas Kellan and Tomas Sev trapped in a tunnel by zombies, Maria heated the tunnel up and burned down the zombies, before destroying a device that affected energy users, causing the trio unable to fight back. Maria then approached Katarina and recognized her, as Lucas and Tomas suspected if she was an angel. Maria recognized Katarina immediately and wept tears of joy, as she sprout Spanish to show her excitement. However, much to Maria's surprise, Katarina not only didn't recognize her at first, but also mistook Maria as an Italian. Fraustrated at Katarina's idiocy, Maria tried to explain the situation, but then Katarina recognized Maria, much to her surprise and the distraught from both Lucas and Tomas. After sharing a hug, Maria shared her story with Carl and many others in the past three months (events of ''Firenza Junior) to Katarina, causing the latter gasped and grieved, commenting that Maria went passed torments even worse than what the Rogues had went through. Maria then discovered that Katarina and the others tried to destroy the Hands of Apocalypse, before she bluntly explained that Matt had already destroy the set of satellites. Maria's words made Katarina, Tomas and Lucas frustrated at their efforts becoming vain, and a nervous Maria tried to make apology for the situation. Their comical and emotional moments was suddenly interrupted by the presence of MPS mercenary, who were all brutally chopped down by Katarina, Lucas and Tomas. Maria, who was disapproving such scale of violence due to her trauma, was terrified, saying Katarina had no necessity to induce such violence as it made them looked just like their enemies. However, their attentions soon got distracted due to the presence of Akrak Couteau, who was the one behind the Morte and the Hands of Apocalypse. Akrak vowed vengeance upon Katarina and Lucas before she left. Maria didn't know about the woman, but thinking about the recent catastrophe that killed countless people, she decided to let the woman pay and help Katarina in doing so. She also confessed that she always saw Katarina as her friend, no matter what. Feeling Maria's determination, Katarina agreed to allow Maria join their party. ''"NO ONE ESCAPES THE LAW!" After they reached the center of Morte, Maria, Katarina, Tomas and Lucas finally located Akrak, who completely lost herself and planned a suicide mission, after discovering her own inventions were destroyed, and her boss B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 deserted her. After killing Dr. Celina, her most loyal assistant, Akrak refused to yield and started to detonate the core of Morte, which would cause a massive explosion, a blast so ginormous that it could blast itself into the core of Earth, destroying more than a half of the planet. After the Rogues and Maria arrived, Akrak saw Maria and scorned at her dress, falsely interpreting as a symbol of weakness (as Maria dressed much more sophisticated than the other three), before she isolated them behind a glass, boasting to them about what she was planning - a nihilistic suicide mission that would destroy the whole world with the Morte Base. Shocked and enraged by Akrak's hateful plans, Maria was so furious that she attacked the glass with a sphere of flame violently, cursing Akrak as she tried to melt through the glass. Katarina, Lucas and Tomas were all shocked at how much heat Maria's magic had produced. Refusing to yield, however, Akrak summoned her elite Android troops and attacked Maria and Katarina, while forcing Lucas and Tomas down. Akrak then planned to dismember her niece right in front of her friends, but before the torture could ever start, Yuri Barnes suddenly broke in and destroyed the Cyborgs with fire. Matt also rushed to the scene, destroyed Akrak's Androids and shattered the glass with his swords. After the glass was shattered, Lucas, Maria and Tomas broke free and saved Katarina. They all marched to Akrak and surrounding them. After forcing Akrak to the corner, Maria then scanned Akrak's past with her ability and discovered she was a soulless and uncaring woman ever since the beginning, even to the point of hurting her own family, Katarina, Haruko Couteau and Eugen Katsuragi, which a crime that utterly disgusted Maria since it crossed her ultimate line. Maria tried to kill Akrak in the moment she cornered her, but she decided to give the chance to Lucas, who had a more personal grudge against her. Maria then instead intimidated Akrak, accusing her to be a hateful woman who deserved no family as Akrak already abandoned them. Since the Angel of Flame found herself a family after so many days, even an all-loving heroine like Maria eventually found Akrak's act unforgivable. She declared that she HATE Akrak and would put her into justice. After Maria finished her threat, Akrak finally realized who Maria was; the lead renegade of Catholic Church and the Cyborg once known as the '''Angel of Flame'. She immediately and condescendingly talked back by saying a speech full of blasphemy, saying that God should never exist. She also declared that she had cast God's kingdom (Earth) in ruins, which had amplified her point. However, much to Akrak's dismay, Maria merely gave out a giggle and declared that she had already met God (Spectra) once, defying Akrak's torment completely. Infuriated at her insult getting backfired, Akrak tried to kill Maria, even though it would be a vain attempt since Maria, as a Spirit Guide, is immune of ordinary bullets. Lucas stopped Akrak in time, chopping down one of the arms of Akrak and forced her to stop. However, before Lucas could ever finish Akrak, Akrak picked up her gun on the ground and committed suicide. Even though no one had ever expected such outcome, it was certain that everyone Akrak once harmed and killed, including Lucas' parents, were avenged. After silently watching Akrak's death, the Rogue immediately focused once more when they discovered the bomb was still activating to its final countdown. Tomas stopped the core of Morte from getting exploded and reactivated Katarina in process. Witnessing Tomas saved the day, Maria and Yuri were relieved at his success, while finding a place to sit to take their rest. Matt was still confused over the timer, which led to the base's explosion. Maria didn't tell Matt as he never need to know. Soon, she was approached by a grateful Lucas, who introduced himself to her and expressed his thanks. Much to his surprise, Maria greeted him in a friendly way and introduced herself, saying he had no need to thank her since they shared the same objective, and she saw Katarina's friend as her friend as well. They shook their hands and sealed off their friendship. In the meantime, Ratatoskr troops bombarded the remaining parts of the Morte. After receiving the news, the Rogues immediately retreated one by one, with Maria flying away from the base using flaming wings. ''Vira Hermes Angel's Fury Downfall Timeline Maria VS. CM Renewed Timeline Millennium Syndicate Seth's Letter Michael's Challenge - 1st Time Travel Scorched Spin-Off Michael's New Plan Back into the Past Will of the Grand Grimoire Dark Hexenmeisters Rescue Operations The True Face of Fire Elsa Under the Mask LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Sleepy Hollow Moloch's Return Horseman of Conquest Disguise as Mannequin Twins Time Bomb Blood Rush Dead Will Flood the Streets Looking For a Cure Famine's Arrival Pandora's True Nature Hidden One Madness Sub Arc Infinity Clock Astaroth Future ''Main article: Future Maria '' Tenguu Festival After the destruction of Mafusa Gang, Maria and the members from La Nueva Familia de Arzonia assisted Ratatoskr and Global Pact Defense in arresting more remnants from the Mafusa Gang to give a final blow upon the evil terrorist organization. Disregarding Vira as the same person as Eugen Katsuragi as the time passed, Maria declared Vira as an evil alter-ego of Eugen and ordered Pica Army to arrest Vira as soon as possible, wanting to release the original good Eugen from suffering, but Vira was still not found. After five months of endeavor, Maria finally deduced that all of Mafusa Gang members had their coming. She decided to participate the Tenguu Festival after so many time of tiring experience as some sort of rest, before entering the next stage of her battle - digging out the benefactor of Mafusa Gang. 5 months after Mafusa Gang's final destruction, in order to bury her dark memory on the evil gang behind, Maria persuaded Matt to celebrate with the rejoiced citizens in Tenguu City for the collapse of the most horrifying terrorist threat in the world. During the feast, Matt told a joke about cheese sneezing due to a group of people not far away taking photographs and yelling "cheese". Just as Maria lamp-shading Matt's joke, she spotted Katarina, Imperia and Rentaro not far away. Feeling happy to meet Katarina again, Maria made advice on the fun they could have, revealing her cheerful and funny side underneath her serious appearance. Maria said to Katarina that even Michael Langdon was still at large, at least with the death of Sasha and Aki Honda before her and the collapse of Mafusa Gang, she could finally let one of her heaviest burden go. Maria then gave her bless on the trio before she left with Matt. However, hours later, Maria's happiness disappeared all of a sudden when she and Matt passed by the diner where Rentaro, Imperia and Katarina were having dinner. Maria accidentally saw Imperia argued with a woman with long black hair (who was in fact Ara Astaroth). Maria immediately recognized the woman, who was the same person inside her childhood nightmare, judging by her voice and face. Maria immediately went back to her secret base of the New Arzonia Family inside Tenguu City, feeling unnerved for what would happen next. Altered Timeline 'Note: This only happened when Katarina and the Rogues returned back to the past successfully.' Maria's Nightmare The Rogues VS. Ara Astaroth - Altered Past Unbeknownst to Maria, Katarina and the Rogues managed to escape from the Astaroth Hell with the help of Maria's own future counterpart and returned back to the current timeline, just in time when members from Ratatoskr, Witch Cult and Arms Division being attacked by Ara and her minions in Astaroth Hell. Maria and Sephiria arrived in time accompanied by dozens of Catholic Rebels and Peace Foundation fighters arrived on the scene only to see the Witch Cult, Ratatoskr, the Rogues and Arms Division with mutilated limbs as Ara was strangling Katarina. Maria was horrified to see Ara strangling Katarina, feeling that she had arrived in time to prevent her nightmare coming into reality. As Ara prepares to counterattack, Matt and Toshiro attack her, but Ara stops them. When Toshiro activates his Ultimate Dragon of Ice, Ara slices through it, cutting off Toshiro's arm. As Ara attacks Matt once more, Sephiria tries to attack Ara, only for Ara to pull Sephiria towards her and slash her with her arm, sending Sephiria falling to the ground. Defeating the remaining Meta-Humans, Magicians and Cyborgs that arrived to help Ratatoskr, Ara calls them "livestock". Moving in front of Ara, Maeve mocks her and creates several clones of herself. As the clones attack, Acqua of the Back encases Ara in ice as Suzuya emerges from a shadow to attack her. As Maeve attacks her, Ara glances at her and notes Maeve does not plan ahead due to her young age. Noticing Chinatsu was holding her Magi-Tech Weapon, Ara realizes it is too late to react because she is in the inverted world as Maeve impales her. However, seconds before Maeve could impale her, Ara used her Time-Shifter and inverted the time by putting a wounded Suzuya in front of her blade. When Katya and Maria angrily asks Ara when she cast the illusion, Ara asks them when they began thinking she was not using her Third Eye to create illusions. Overcome with anger at being fooled by Ara into attacking Suzuya, Katarina charges at Ara while Imperia warns her to wait. Telling them they are all completely open, Ara cuts down Katarina, Imperia, Lucas, Shigure, Magilou and Saeko. As Ara defeats her attackers, Nu Wa draws her attention with a huge pillar of fire. Stating Nu Wa is too late and the Omniverse will crumble with her defeat, Ara taunts Nu Wa before stabbing her. Pulling Ara in, Nu Wa says she can tell it is not an illusion. Activating Jigoku, Nu Wa states everything caught within it will burn. Appearing behind Nu Wa in her Resurrección, Petelgeuse sends Nu Wa crashing to the ground below as Ara reveals Petelgeuse's body suffered changes with the sole purpose of stopping Nu Wa's abilities. Employing her hand-to-hand combat skills, Nu Wa defeats Petelgeuse. When Ara says Nu Wa's flames were all stored within Petelgeuse, Nu Wa attempts to contain them as Petelgeuse' body explodes. Afterwards, Ara went to where Nu Wa and stabs her heart with her blade. Observing Vira's defeat as she falls to the ground by the hands of Isis Maxwell, Ara subsequently takes notice of the fight between Shen and Rá against Gaius Phoenix, Vento of the Front and Yuri Barnes. Using teleport, Ara appears near Shen an Rá's battle and slashes them straight across their torso with her claw, seriously wounding them. As the Two Spirits expresses surprise, Ara tells them it appears they're not strong enough to fight for her. As Ara laments to the Two Spirits how she alone is more powerful than all of the Revelation of Qliphoth she went through so much trouble to gather, an enraged Shen impales her with his sword. As Ara states dealing with him is such a pain, a surprised Shen realizes his attacked an illusion and has been stabbed in his left shoulder by Ara. Telling Shen he will never let him raise his sword to her again, Ara withdraws her sword. As Shen and his brother Rá falls to the city below. Katarina, after using her regeneration to recover from her wounds charge at Ara in a fist-to-fist fight, having the advantage of perpetual endurance, Ara wins over the battered Katarina, who is quickly losing power from her draining. Imperia transforms into God Mode gave by Nu Wa to fight Ara in an attempt to buy some time so Katarina can charge to full power to finish Ara and destroy the Core of Qliphoth before the entire Omniverse could become Astaroth Hell, but is quickly defeated as well despite fighting well and lasting longer than expected. Shigure and a wounded Tohka Yatogami then steps in and attempts to fight Ara, but is severely outmatched and relies on mere luck to survive. Ara moves in for the kill Kotori Itsuka but suddenly Rindou put herself front of Ara's claw and ripped off her heart before stepping in her body and calling her trash for interfering in her fight. Ara is then confronted by Maria Arzonia who was had noticed the strong level of Blackness on the country. Vowing to show them the power of a Devil, Ara launches exploding blades at Maria and Acqua as well as Dunkelheit. After the trio recovers, Ara tells them the Astaroth Hell Plan will be completed, followed by attacking with lightning again, and withstanding Dunkelheit's attack. Deciding to unleash her godly might, Ara emitted a demon-like energy figure, which repelled the mercenary's, damaging them to such a degree that they broken at least 2 bones. Overlooking the defeated pair. Ara, however, didn't notice Maria was hit by her attack and appeared behind her and slapped her face, sending her to a nearby building. Ara stood up and did the same, the two then started fighting in a humorous fight of slaps that caused impacts on the air took down destroyed buildings as everyone watched in disappointment with only Katarina and Matt cheering up. However, Maria was forced to retreat and felt that her hands were burning like if someone had threw acid in her hands. When she looked at her palms, she noticed what was infected with the Blackness as Ara mocked her for being idiot enough for touching a Pure-Blooded Devils with her bare fists as she was a Spirit. Shocked and alerted, Maria used her remaining sanity to yell at Katarina and her friends to run away from her as soon as possible, before she was consumed by the Blackness and yelled in sheer agony. The rest of Maria's friends were forced to see her becoming a Black Demon while Ara laughed insanely and commanded the now-Black Maria to kill them. Maria proceeds to fight Katarina and the others. Enraged beyond control and rampant with insanity, the combined of Magicians, Cyborgs and Gods are futile and Ara explain Maria is now Black Demon of High-Class meaning that Maria had won enough power to destroy a whole universe. Eventually, Maria defeated Lucas Kellan, Tohka Yatogami, Mana Takamiya, Jellal Fernandes, Asuha Chigusa, Kyouko Kirigiri, Vento of the Front, Sumireko, Asuna, Isis Maxwell, Maeve and Rentaro Satomi. Ara then kiss Maria's face and say she is going to name her new pet as "Painlash Overlord". As Ara proceeded to kill Sanada in front of Wataru, Killer Frost makes an appearance on the battlefield after she was contacted by Kyouhei Kannazuki, but she too provides little help against the unbelievable power of Maria as Ara simply left her new pet do her dirty work. After her opponents were brought back to full strength with the distraction of Killer Frost, Maria was challenged by four opponents; Vento, Matt, Magilou and Acqua and easily shrugged off their efforts to harm her. About that time, Elesis Du Tirial changed place with Katarina Couteau and finally joined the battle after transforming into a Abyssal Punisher Form. Despite her best efforts, even Elesis was unable to harm Ara or Maria, who ganked her up even knowing just one of them was enough, who swiftly dispatched her by slamming her into a tremendous rock formation. Later, Vento tried to free Maria from her brainwash by trying to use her words to bring her back only to have her back open by Ara's claws who sadistically seated in her exposed meat in front of Matt and Magilou as Acqua was above Ara and tried to cut her head off, however, Maria entered on his way and destroyed his blade and proceeded to grab his neck and throw him on the other side of country, luckily he fell on the sea but his spine was completely destroyed by the brutality of her attack. With most of the fighters defeated, there were not many people who could still fight Ara or Maria. However, Elesis had an idea and said to Katarina they could do something against Maria and Ara before the Omniverse could be stained in black; Katarina contacted everyone with her telepathy powers saying to everyone transfer their energy to her so they can beat them somehow. When everyone, including people like Lucas and Acqua who were thousands of kilometers away from the fight sent their energy to Katarina. Furious, Ara blasts Katarina into a lake and orders Maria to finish Katarina. When Katarina emerged from the water, she showed a might power before Ara but she said that still not impressive and ordered Maria to kill her. Maria battles evenly with the powered up Katarina, satisfied with the sufficient challenge Katarina is giving her now. Although Katarina is able to damage the Black Demon Maria a few times, Maria still has the upper hand. Their battle intensifies, both of them fighting each other fiercely blow for blow in the sky. Maria then sent Katarina flying away with one fist, making her body to pass through a mountain and destroying it, Maria then shot several laser beam that seemed to be nuke explosions. Katarina, took the chance Maria was distracted with the destruction of the mountain and teleported behind her, giving her a kick in her back and sending her to the deep ground of the sea. Eventually their battle takes them into Earth's orbit. After Maria is hit by Katarina's Pylóna tis Agonías ability, Maria counters by launching a large sun-like energy sphere at Katarina to which Katarina can barely resist. Ara, who was flying at the space and watching their battle explains that Katarina has now chance against the Blackness and power of corrupted Maria is the true power of the Blackness when it turns a Spirit into Black Demon. However, the vision of seeing of Katarina seeing her friends being burned and torture by Ara and her minions enraged Katarina and she managed to use the energy of her Legendary ExKrieg power and overthrow Maria's ability using the power of the rage, hitting her with her own ability and defeating her. Maria's body fell on the atmosphere of Earth as Ara stared at Katarina in surprise. With Maria's defeat, the Blackness left from her body, returning her to her normal state, luckily, Yuri managed to save Maria from her fell with his magic. After Ara's Defeat After Ara's defeat at the hands of Katarina and Tomas as well as the Earth's restoration, Maria later awakened from her comatose and wondered what had happened to her. She felt pain on her body and asked Katarina and Tomas where Ara was. Much to Maria's relief, Katarina told her that Ara was destroyed, and Maria was no longer bound by the curse of the Blackness. After overcoming the guilt coming from injuring her loved ones, Maria then anxiously asked Katarina and the Rogues what happened to her and asked about the things connected to Astaroth Hell future, asking if she had her own counterpart there. Katarina then commented that even in Astaroth Future, Maria was still a hero of some sort, but there was one thing on the present day Maria that Future Maria never had, which was family since she lost it. Knowing that she would lost everyone and everything she cared about had Ara was not defeated in time, Maria sighed. She lamented that at least, as Ara was defeated, the future would come to a new page. Maria later recovered from her injuries and participated the wedding of Tomas, happily blessing the couples, but she was horrified to watch Tomas disappear, finally realizing the truth behind Tomas' parentage and his era. Later after the death of Tomas and his disappearance from the existence, Maria felt sad that she had no necessity to pray for Tomas since even his soul had disappeared. However, Maria praised Tomas and said she would remembered him as a hero who saved the day, before she cried silently and covered her tearful face. Aryana Arc - Battle of the Earth Arc Aryana Westcott Godom Empire Order of Terror Diabla Battle of Earth "Farewell, Katarina" Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow (Elemental Evil onward) Elemental Evil Order of Flourish Michael Langdon LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Jasmine Porcelain Malcolm Dreyfuss Black Host Valindra Shadowmantle Emperor Mateus Sabbat Clan Zodiac Demon Moloch Triggers Hell Saga LOTM: A Draw of Kings LOTM: Destiny Terror of La Apotasia Satan Cult Melodia in Danger Space Casino Agent Abracadabra The End of Michael Langdon Return Back to Paradise Krol Barbaro Meeting Carl Once More Her Last Vow A New Journey (Final) =Alternate Timelines= Astaroth Future :''See: Future Maria/Synopsis ''Dark Arzonia's Host :''See: Dark Arzonia/Synopsis Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Synopsis